Butterflies Hiroto oneshot
by Yumi Kazuko
Summary: He didn't have to look far; the girl he'd been waiting for is living just across the street. Pairing: Hiroto/OFC


_She's living just across the street…_

Hiroto glanced down below when he heard the sound of the gate next door being opened. The guitarist felt a thousand butterflies fluttering around his stomach as he watch the girl he'd been waiting for enter the house on the other side of the street.

_Waiting for…_

That girl just moved in a couple of weeks ago without anything but her cat. Hiroto doesn't know a thing about her except that she's a high school student and that she lives alone. No one knows her name, her age, whatsoever. She rarely goes out during weekends, at least to him. The last time he saw her out was when she went to gather some supplies from the nearest grocer.

Hiroto watched as she entered the dark house. In a few more minutes, lights would fill up the whole place as usual.

_As usual… _

As much as he hated to admit it, it's been his nightly ritual to sit by his window, cigarette in hand, and wait for her to come home. He would watch her spend the evening doing her chores, eating, studying, and in one moment he even caught her playing with her cat, thus, giving Hiroto that once in a lifetime chance of seeing her smile.

The butterflies inside him fluttered once more at the thought of her smile, making him more annoyed with his self.

He considers himself a neophyte when it comes to girls. He tends to get shy when it comes to females, a trait that everybody else wouldn't believe considering that he's one of the most popular guitarists in town, with a flock of fangirls waiting for him at every tour and performance.

He held his hand up to his belly in an attempt to stop those stupid butterflies from ransacking his intestines, but to no avail. He grunted in disgust with himself as he looked down again at the house across the small street.

Her living room was still dark.

_Something's wrong…_

A few more seconds passed and then a low thud was heard.

Hiroto stood up at the sound…he's worried now. Is she hurt? Is there someone else inside? He should help her. She definitely needs his help.

He was about to turn around when he saw her front door open. He heaved a sigh of relieve when he saw her walk out.

His heartbeat was already slowing down when he realized where she's going. His heartbeat started to pound faster and faster again as he watch her walk up and knock on his doorsteps.

_His_ doorsteps?

He could clearly hear the sound of his doorbell up to his room but he still wouldn't believe it. He spent a few more moments convincing his self that he's looking down at _their neighbor's _doorsteps and that image of her waiting outside his house is plainly a product of his imagination.

But it wasn't…

Hiroto finally gave up and went down. He's now facing his own front door, with the butterflies inside him multiplying by the second. He was hesitant to open the door knowing that the girl who causes his anxiousness at the mere sight of her in a distance is right there at the other side. He took a few deep breaths before finally turning the door knob.

The moment seemed to play in slow motion to him…the seconds spent in swinging the door to reveal the person outside seemed like hours to him…

_Is that her?_

As pretty as she is from his view by the window upstairs, she was even more beautiful to him right now.

Her cheeks were slightly flushed with the cold; a few spears of bangs hang from her face, falling just right above her almond eyes. Hiroto was pretty relieved to learn that he's taller than her. She's still in her school uniform but she already took her shoes off, now only wearing a pair of outside slippers. She was rubbing her hands together in an attempt to warm herself from the slight cold brought by the autumn season.

"Excuse me, I-I'm sorry to bother you but I think there's something wrong with my power supply. Would you mind to take a look at it for me?" Her voice was also a bit husky with the cold.

"Err…sure." Even before he realized it, Hiroto quickly took his jacket and went with the girl back next door.

"What happened?" He asked when they finally entered the house. His heart was pounding up his throat now. The fact that they're alone inside her house made his palms sweat despite of the cold.

"I don't know…" She was using the wall as a support to avoid bumping into any other things. "I came home this evening and when I tried to turn the light switch, the lights wouldn't turn on…so I decided to get help from–" she was cut short by her own scream when she accidentally stepped onto something furry. She almost jumped in fright but, in the process, lost her balance. She quickly grabbed Hiroto's arm in the intent of pulling herself against the fall but she only dragged Hiroto with her down on the floor with her instead.

Hiroto was lost…He was sure she could clearly hear his heartbeat picking up speed at that moment. His mind was spinning out of time and he couldn't find the strength to collect himself immediately. He looked down at her and although it was dark inside, the lights coming from the street posts outside were enough for him to see the blush rising up her pretty face.

Hiroto quickly sat up from the floor, pretending to straighten out his shirt in an attempt to hide his embarrassment. She, too, did the same.

"Y-You okay?" he asked…

"I-I suppose…I think I stepped on my cat…" and true enough, a cat came up to Hiroto rubbing its back on his knees.

"S-Sorry 'bout that…" She got up from the floor and tried straightening out her skirt, "Let's go…the fuse box is at the kitchen…" She was trying to avoid his gaze…perhaps still too embarrassed about the accident.

They were sitting side by side as Hiroto tried his best to figure out what's wrong with the power supply and, at the same time, keep himself cool since she was just right beside him, holding a flashlight for them to see what he's doing.

It didn't take long before they were finally able to fix the fuse box and soon enough, all the lights in the entire first floor of the house turned on. "There…" Hiroto gaze at her, satisfaction drawn all over his face. But the moment she returned his gaze with that brilliant smile, He was lost once again.

He can see her clearly now that the darkness is gone. She, for him, is the most adorable thing he had ever seen. At that moment, he suddenly wished for darkness again. If it's because for him to have a reason to stay there with her longer, or to hide that emotion she's probably seeing now in his face, he didn't know…maybe both…

She probably noticed something wrong with him, her smile suddenly faded, her brows slowly knitting in confusion…"Is something wrong?" She asked.

"H-Huh?"

"You were staring at me…" She's frowning now, her smile turning into a pout.

"Me? Oh no…It's just that—never mind…" He got up and started to go.

"Would you like to stay for some coffee?" she was fidgeting with her sleeves, obviously hesitant about the question herself.

"I would love to but I have to go…It's late...sorry." He gave her an apologetic smile.

She walked him to the gate outside. As much as he wanted to stay, his common sense wouldn't let him. Just as he started his way cross the street back to his own house, she called to him…

"Hiroto-san…"

Hiroto spun around to look at her, surprise written all over his face.

_She knows me?_

"Thank you…" She bowed her head in gratitude and smiled at him…he slowly took a few steps nearer,

"H-How did you know my name?" this time, she gave a little laugh.

"Who wouldn't?" She was still laughing and soon, Hiroto joined in, their little laughter filling the crisp air. He was about to go when she called him again for the last time.

"Hiroto-san…"

He looked backed at her…

"Ruka…" That sweet smile is still on her lips. "My name's Ruka…" she said before closing the gate slowly, not making any sound.

Hiroto stood there for a few more moments and then started to walk back home. He stopped at his doorsteps and took a final glance at the house across the street.

The light in her room is on now. He could clearly see her silhouette behind the curtain moving around.

"Ruka…" He repeated her name to himself in a hushed whisper and smiled to himself before entering his own home…

"That's a nice name…"

_As I look out the window and into the night,_

_I see the very reason to why my heart sings…_

****NOTE****

Really sorry if my work's a little crappy, hope every one forgives me…^^

This one's the very first one-shot that I did and I'm pretty hesitant about posting it… (But still, I did)

Every review shall be loved but PLEASE!!! Be nice to me… ^w^

I've always wanted to write something but I've been having issues with my own writing ability ever since I can remember. Songs, okay… Poems, sure! No problem… but Stories? You must be kidding me.

**About the story…**

I was already starting on a Nao piece when Hiroto-san, Ruka-chan, and the scenes suddenly came popping up my head..

Maybe it's my fascination with Hiroto-san's attitude towards girls he really likes which gave me the idea of Butterflies… (I'm still not so used with the image of Hiroto-san getting shy with girls)

Everybody's aware on how shy he could get during interviews specially when the question's about girls and dating and stuffs…

so...

Hope y'all like it…

sorry again…

--Yumi


End file.
